Beauty from pain
by Yue Akai
Summary: Tomoe después de ser salvado por Nanami la rechazo por segunda ves esta destrozada trata de olvidarlo , ¿que hará Tomoe? ¿Nanami lograra olvidarlo? ADV: LEMON


Holalalala aqui vengo con un nuevo fic inspirado en la canción de supershick Beauty from pain y My Love de SIA

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

( Nanami )

— Tu me sigues gustando Tomoe — dije mientras miraba como se levantaba de su futon después de haberlo salvado de aquella maldición.

— Yo...Nanami razona yo no te gusto, sabes que la relación entre un ser humano son estupideces,aquel día te lo dije o acaso quieres que te vuelva a alzar mientras caminamos por... — decía mientras se levantaba pero antes de terminar sus palabras con ojos apagados yo le respondí.

—Jajaja tienes razón, soy una estúpida al pensar que esto funcionaria aunque con Kotaru funciono no quiere decir que funcione conmigo, tienes razón mis sentimientos son estúpidos!,mmm se me antojo helado, ¿quieres helado?,te traeré helado, VOY A COMPRAR HELADO!.

— Nanami esp...— pero no lo escuche seguí corriendo ,¿acaso estaba huyendo de la verdad?, creo que así es.

Corria y lloraba en medio del pueblo y pare en aquel parque donde conocí a Mikage ,ahora no se si debería arrepentirme de haberlo conocido, porque gracias a el conozco a Tomoe

— Maldición! porque!? — me senté en la acama y llore como si de una niña se tratase

— Me rindo..no creo soportarlo mas — susurre para mi misma, me pare y encamine a una tienda compre helado, el helado me hacia sentir mejor

— Adiós Tomoe — dije en medio de la oscuridad

Llegue al Templo y entre de cuclillas tratando de no despertar a nadie habia estado fuera de casa por mas de 4 horas dando vueltas en el pueblo

— Nanami...— se me paro el corazón por un momento creí que era Tomoe pero era Mikage

— Mikage...si me disculpas me marcho a mis aposentos a comer mas helado — dije mientras corría con otra bolsa, así es me había comprado otro tarron de helado porque el otro me lo termine mientras daba vueltas, entre rápidamente a mi habitación y cerré la puerta, agarre un pedazo de papel y escribí kekai en el para que así nadie mas que yo pudiera salir y entrar de mi habitación

-.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Al día siguiente-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Nanami ya esta el desayuno — decía tomoe al otro lado mientras yo me miraba al espejo el cual mostraba mi cara demacrada, ojos rojos,nariz roja y un rastro de lagrimas

Había llorado toda la noche

— No tengo hambre — dije lo mas normal que pude

— Nanami tienes que alimentarte para ser una buena Diosa — acaso solo servia para eso? para ser una Diosa y nada mas? que hay de mis sentimientos?

— Sabes que?porque mejor no te largas y me dejas en paz? dime acaso no solo te preocupa mis avanse de poderes pues para tu información ESTA BIEN ASÍ COMO ESTOY!, afronte demonios para salvarte asi que dejame en paz! — grite con nuevas lagrimas en mis ojos, logre escuchar como el gruñia

— Voy a entrar quieras o no! — decia mientras escuche como tiraba sus llamas a mi kekai y este se rompia

— DEJAME SOLA, NO TE ACERQUES,NO ME TOQUES! — ordene y este así lo hizo debido al hechizo

.-.-.-.-.-.-. Dos años despues.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

( Narrador )

Después de eso Nanami había cambiado ahora ya no era tierna,dependiente y cariñosa ..bueno con casi todos, ella era fria,indepentiente y tosca con Tomoe y otros que no fueran ni Mizuki,ni sus amigas y el famoso idol

Sin embargo para el pesar de ella lo seguía amando

— Nanami vamonos a casa — decía aquel youkai de pelo blanco

— Oh cierto!, hoy también vas solo, tengo una cita con un chico — respondió la joven Diosa de ahora 18 años mientras se pintaba las uñas, si bien Nanami antes era una niña ahora no

— Perdón? — gruño este

— acaso estas sordo?, tengo una cita!, ahora si me disculpas tengo que cambiarme — decía mientras se levantaba y soplaba sus uñas para que se secaran

— Espera un momento —dijo mientras la agarraba la muñeca

— No me toques — pronuncio con voz seria y del toque de sus manos salieron disparados ¿rayos? así logrando que Tomoe se apartara

— Nanami no vayas! — ordeno este

— Y quien te crees que eres? yo hago lo que se me plasca incluso si eso incluye perder la virginidad — decia sonriendo mientras se marchaba

— Espera ahí! — gritaba Tomoe mientras la alcanzaba y agarraba su brazo ignorando las heridas que se provocaba

— Sueltame! — chillo Nanami

— No! — jadeo Tomoe

— Te haras daño! — grito tratando de alejarse

— No aggg si tu lo i-impides! — decia este apesar del dolor pero poco a poco Nanami se dejo tocar

Rápidamente como si de su vida se tratase este la abrazo apesar del dolor

— Porque lo haces? tu no me amas — lloraba Nanami y la verdad es que ella tenia miedo de volver a undir mas en la oscuridad,la tristeza y la soledad, ella tenia las esperanzas de que si olvidaba a Tome la noche fria y oscura hiba a terminar y traeria con sigo un brillante amanecer

— Porque la verdad es que si, tenia miedo de que cuando tu partieras — susurro este mientras recargaba su frente en la de Nanami

— Tu no te dejaste llevar!, tu me rechazaste apesar de mis esfuerzos!, sabias que era pequeña y frajil! que fácilmente me rompería y aun así, aun así tu...— la callo con un beso

— Yo también, yo también era pequeño pero tu luchaste por nosotros, por favor Nanami vuelve a ser tu, quítate esa venda que tienes en los ojos y deja tu ceguera prometo que yo te amare fielmente asi como tu lo hiciste por mi y por los dos — decía mientras le daba besos en el frágil cuello de Nanami

— Prométeme que tu también te dejaras llevar y yo también lo haré — suspiraba Nanami

— Te lo prometo " My love" — decía Tomoe perfectamente en ingles después de todo ese difícil lenguaje le había servido de algo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Mmm sabes me gustas mas con el cabello largo mmm Kamiii dejame ha..—pero fue callada de nuevo por los besos del youkai

— Solo ..¿eh?, ¿que haces? — preguntaba Tomoe mientras veía como **su **Nanami se levantaba y buscaba entre las gavetas hasta que saco un papel y escribía en el "cabello largo"

— Esto — dijo mientras pegaba el pergamino en la cabellera del youkai y esta creció instantáneamente

— Vaya que eres exigente! — decia sonriente mientras se le tiraba encima a Nanami

— Tomoe espera ah mm ah! idiotaa! — gritaba mientras que su ahora novio le arrancaba su camisa y le masajeaba sus pechos sobre la ropa interior

— Vamos a seguir con el jugo "ama" — dijo Tomoe mientras con sus garras partió el centro de brassier dejando libre los pechos de Nanami

— Despaci mmm mmm — gemía la joven, ahogada por el placer esta poco a poco y con dificultad desabotonaba la camisa de este

— ¿Te gusta? — decía mientras lamia los pechos de ella qe conforme a los estímulos que les daba se endurecían

— S-si pero ahora me toca a mi — dijo esta mientras lo empujaba con la fuerza que poseía y lo tumbaba en la cama

Termino de desabotonar la camisa y fue marcando con sus manos los fuertes músculos del youkai, con su otra mano desabotonaba el pantalón y se lo bajaba dejándolo en ropa interior

Pero rapidamente Tomoe vovio a tomar el control

— Me toca — gruño de placer

El youkai bajaba la falda de la joven dejándola solo en bragas la beso mientras que con una mano masajeba un pecho y la otra poco a poco bajaba a su abdomen hasta llegar a su intimidad y ahi con su dedos comenzo a masajear la intimidad de Nanami mientras esta gemía su nombre

Cuando logro mojar un poco aquella prenda la arranco de un solo tirón y comenzo a marcar un recorrido de besos hasta bajar a aquella area privada

— ¿Espera Tomoe que haces? ah ah — pero fue callada por las lamidas de este

Tomoe con un dedo comenzó a masajear el clítoris, llevando a Nanami al placer

Nanami estaba apunto de correrse cuando este paro repentinamente

— Porque paras — decía entre jadeos

— Todo a su tiempo — susurro este en su oído

Tomoe bajo su ultima prenda dejando ver a su gran miembro endurecido

— E-espera esa cosa no va entrar en mi — decia Nanami mientras tragaba nerviosa

— Con lo húmeda que estas si lo hará — sonrio este con picardia y Nanami se puso mas roja de lo que estaba

— Dime una cosa encerio hibas a perder tu virginidad con otro que no fuera yo? — pregunto serio

— No — decia mientras miraba a otro lado

— Jejeje como sospechaba,sabes todavía no sabes mentir — decia mientras se colocaba entre las piernas de ella lsito para empezar su union

— Si quieres parar yo..—

— Tranquilo hazlo —

— Dolera — advirtio

— No si estas conmigo — sonrio esta

Y asi el ypukai se adentro a la mujer marcando su lazo de union, primero empezo con suabes embestidas y despues estas se hicieron fuertes llevandolos al climaz

— Tomoe! —

— Nanami! —

Agotados por la unión los dos amantes cayeron ante el sueño

-.-.-.-.-.- Un mes despues.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Tomoe— decia Nanami algo nerviosa mientras se acercaba a su ahora esposo y adivinen que? NANAMI ERA INMORTAL!

— Que? — pregunto este mientras quitaba su vista del periódico que leía y agarraba la taza de té

— Estoy embarazada — dijo feliz y nerviosa la joven mientras que el youkai escupía el poco de té que iba a tragar

— Vaya que tardaron — decia Mizuki

— Oh si que lo hicieron — comento Mikage

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Hasta aquí llego, espero que les haya gustado y se animen a hacer fics!


End file.
